A variety of musical instruments have strings which must be periodically replaced and which must be precisely tensioned in order to produce a particular musical note. Guitars, violins and cellos are among other examples of instruments of this kind. In most instruments of this type one end of each string is fixed to a component of the instrument and the other end wraps around a peg which can be manually turned to tension the string. The peg typically has a small blade which can be grasped between one's thumb and forefinger in order to turn the peg.
Accessories have heretofore been designed for the purpose of facilitating tightening and tuning of the strings of instruments of this kind. Such accessories have a body with an elongated socket proportioned to fit onto a peg of the instrument. A lever extends from the socket to facilitate turning of the peg. The lever may be in the form of a crank having a rotatable handle.
Prior accessories of this kind make it easier to turn the pegs and in some cases are also useful in connection with removal of pegs. It would be advantageous if the accessory also facilitated other operations that are involved in the re-stringing of a musical instrument.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.